


Have my body, have my mind

by wolfodder



Series: Have my body, have my mind [1]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Everyone is Bisexual Because I Said So, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon, the High Warlock of Seoul, doesn't take too well to uninvited guests. But Jaehwan, Jaehwan somehow becomes a constant. The one that enters and never leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have my body, have my mind

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me saying "hey, what about warlock Hakyeon?"  
> Thanks to [Laughingvirus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus) for indulging and being as excited as me and basically building this AU with me!
> 
> If you don't know the Shadowhunter universe from the Mortal Instruments books or the TV show Shadowhunters, I try to make everything understandable, so I hope you still want to read! I don't keep strictly to Cassandra Clare's universe, so some things are from my own imagination.
> 
> Another note: if you read this earlier and it was a chaptered fic, I took down the extra chapters to make the fic a series instead, just for the sake of being neat.

If someone had told two hundred years old Hakyeon that, two centuries later, he would have tons of Downworlders dropping by his lair for food, two hundred years old Hakyeon would have laughed in their face. He wasn’t that friendly and while he enjoyed the occasional party, he rarely got more out of it than a warm bed and a hangover. A hangover that went away the minute he wanted it to, but a hangover nonetheless. He never spent time with people he met at parties, outside parties. For a while, he did not spend time with other Downworlders at all, preferring to practise his magic in solitude.

 

He had friends, of course. He had Junmyeon, who would come by and make sure he didn’t starve (“What good does immortality do you if you’re going to die from starvation?” he said once, grumpily, as he magicked up a meal and almost threw it at Hakyeon, who was sitting slumped over in a chair whining about a terrible stomachache.) and keep him company at random times, knowing that keeping locked away would not be good for him. He had others as well who, while he wasn’t as close with them as with Junmyeon, were good conversation every now and then. Still, he would rather be alone most of the time.

 

Now, though? Two hundred years old Hakyeon would be ashamed.

 

“Are you even aware that I have work?” Hakyeon complains to Junmyeon, who has made himself comfortable at the kitchen table with a bowl of soup.

 

The other warlock quirks a brow, the spoon stopping halfway to his mouth. “Don’t let my presence distract you from working,” he replies with a smile. “I know I’m attractive, but you don’t usually have a problem with me being here.”

 

“That’s because it used to only be you. Explain the werewolf,” he says, pointing at Sehun, sat across the table from Junmyeon. He can’t even be properly mad at the guy because he looks too innocent, flashing a shy smile before eagerly digging into the juicy steak Junmyeon found for him. Steak in the morning...well, Hakyeon isn’t going to pretend to understand the werewolf mind more than he needs to.

 

Junmyeon shrugs. “You’re not the only one with a Downworlder familiar, you know.”

 

“A familiar? I don’t have a familiar,” Hakyeon starts, but Junmyeon frowns and stares resolutely at something on his throat.  _ Shit. _ It’s too late to hide the hickey now, but Hakyeon still pulls the robe closer around his neck, defensively. At least they can’t see the ones on his chest. He’d never hear the end of  _ that _ .

 

His door opens again, and  _ another _ werewolf walks in. He looks familiar, and Hakyeon recognizes him from last night’s party, remembers he introduced himself as Han Sanghyuk as he entered with Junmyeon and Sehun, and then he went off, dancing across the room like he was born for it. Hakyeon prides himself on being good with names.

 

Coincidentally, Sanghyuk happens to be friends with Sehun. “Hey,” he greets his packmate, who acknowledges him with a nod while eating, and then he turns to Hakyeon with a wide smile. “Do you have any snacks while I wait for those two? I’m starving.”

 

Really, Hakyeon has half a mind to throw all three of them out right now and ban them from ever visiting again. He’s never been a morning person. Instead, he sighs and gestures to the refrigerator, resigning himself to the fate of High Babysitter of Seoul. “Knock yourself out,” he says. “I’m sure there’s another steak in there for you, kid. Just don’t touch the faerie food. Or do. I don’t care. Your loss.”

 

His bedroom has a modern look, but a touch of traditional Korean decoration makes him feel right at home. The bed is covered in gorgeous expensive sheets, most of them crumpled up, and Hakyeon slips under them, dropping onto his stomach with an exasperated groan.

 

There’s a movement next to him, a low murmur and a body stirring. Jaehwan’s arm slips around his waist, and he noses at Hakyeon’s neck. It feels a little calming. “You have visitors?” he mumbles.

 

“They just came to eat,” Hakyeon whines, automatically leaning closer to the faerie. “You throw a few parties with great food and people start thinking you’re a restaurant. I can’t wait for this century to end so the new generations can fear me like they should.”

 

His words draw a sleepy chuckle from Jaehwan, lips brushing against his bare skin when the faerie speaks. “Yes, they should fear you. The almighty angry kitten,” he says in a bleary voice, seemingly not taking notice of the glare the warlock sends his way. “Maybe you should give them faerie food and trap them in Faerie so they won’t bother you again?” he suggests.

 

Hakyeon only replies with a snort. The idea is appealing at the moment, though they both know he wouldn’t go through with it. He turns over, getting a better look at Jaehwan, who’s already watching him with a small smile on his face. His lower back is covered by a dark purple sheet that is lined with gold, the colors blending together in beautiful patterns. Hakyeon likes that purple color particularly well with Jaehwan, because it contrasts his fair skin and matches with the hickeys blooming on his throat, collarbone, the bruises on his thighs where his leg peeks out from underneath the sheet. Jaehwan surely chose the purple sheet on purpose, after being told how much Hakyeon likes that color on him. Absentmindedly, he reaches out to touch the bruise, fingers gentle on the other’s skin in contrast to last night’s roughness.

 

“Interested in a round two?” Jaehwan asks, grinning. He’s clearly more awake now at the prospect as he crawls on top of Hakyeon, hands splayed over his clothed chest. “Why did you put on a robe if you were going to come back here and ravish me anyway?”

 

“I didn’t come to ravish you,” Hakyeon counters dryly, looking up at Jaehwan. “There won’t be a round two. I have guests in the next room, Jaehwan.  _ Kids. _ ”

 

“So? The kids are both in their twenties, no? I’m sure they know what sex sounds like,” reasons Jaehwan, capturing the warlock’s lips in a quick kiss, and Hakyeon is unable to suppress a chuckle.

 

“You dirty faerie,” he mutters, kissing Jaehwan’s jaw before shoving him off of him.

 

The faerie drops back down beside him, still smiling but not speaking for a few seconds. Then his hand is running gently through Hakyeon’s hair. “Hey, you look good with purple, too,” he says softly, marvelling at the color. Hakyeon changes his hair color every now and then, with a simple flick of his wrist. Just last night it was a deep dark red, and when he woke up he felt he needed a change. Clearly he made a good call, he thinks as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jaehwan’s fingers massaging his scalp, the comfortable silence of his company. It’s not always this quiet, after all.

 

Jaehwan is a constant he never asked for, never wanted, never knew he wanted. At some point in his uneventful and quiet life, Hakyeon decided he wanted more. He started throwing his own parties, inviting practically the entire Seoul Downworld to his lair, and it was a success - people loved it. It was never hard for him to acquire a bed warmer, and in the morning he’d always let them eat, the occasional vampire as well, before they left and never came back. And then Jaehwan tumbled into his bed, an undeniably gorgeous faerie with a great mouth and beautiful voice.

 

“Oh, you’re good,” he said in a blissful voice when Hakyeon dropped down next to him on the mattress. “I’m keeping you.” And he wrapped his arms around him, settling into Hakyeon for the night.

 

Hakyeon never intended to have him stick around, he let the faerie leave in the morning after breakfast just like everyone else, but Jaehwan came back not two days later. Not for sex, just to hang around while Hakyeon wondered what he was doing there. Gradually, they grew used to each other, comfortable, and Jaehwan never left.

 

This, however, is a change even two hundred years old Hakyeon might be fine with.

 

He’s brought back to the present by the door opening. Junmyeon sticks his head through the door, eyes closed. “Are you guys decent?” he asks, and Hakyeon considers throwing a pillow at him, but that would be a waste of a good pillow. “Yes, Junmyeon, we’re decent,” he replies instead.

 

Grinning, Junmyeon opens his eyes and looks at them. “Well, aren’t you two cozy?” Jaehwan’s hand slowly withdraws. Before he actually does get a pillow to his face, he goes on, “Anyway, the cubs and I are leaving. We’re picking up Jiho on our way to the pack house. I think he said something on the phone about accidentally burning down a restaurant.”

 

“That damn kid,” Hakyeon groans, rubbing his temples. Jiho is one hundred and twenty-one years old, a teenager in warlock years. “Remember to wipe the witnesses this time. We don’t need mundanes snooping around.”

 

“Sure,” Junmyeon says, still grinning, his gaze sliding over to Jaehwan. “I’ll leave you with your  _ not-familiar _ , then. Wouldn’t want to disturb!” And then he’s gone. Hakyeon sighs, sinking back into the mattress. “Finally.”

 

“What was that about a not-familiar?” Jaehwan asks curiously as he drapes his leg over the warlock, a hand moving to massage his neck as if sensing the other’s frustration.

 

“Oh,” Hakyeon mumbles, not looking at him, “that. It’s nothing.”

 

Jaehwan chuckles softly, in a way that suggests he thinks he knows exactly what it is, but he doesn’t pursue the topic. The two of them have never talked about what they are to each other, preferring to act rather than speak. Instead of saying anything else, he keeps gently massaging Hakyeon’s neck and shoulders, eliciting a relieved sigh from the warlock. That’s all he needs to hear; Hakyeon’s gratitude for his presence. That’s what makes him stay.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

“Why, when I can just eat you?” Jaehwan’s sly grin makes Hakyeon snort and swat at his arm, but the faerie growls playfully and bites his shoulder. “Oh, tasty warlock flesh,” he says in a gravelly voice, and Hakyeon finally bursts into laughter.

 

Pulling him closer, he ruffles the other’s hair. “Stop trying to be a vampire, Jaehwan, you suit faerie much better.”

 

The faerie is still giggling even as he places his head on Hakyeon’s chest, looking up at him with a wide smile. “I think I suit you pretty well,” he says, eyes shining.

 

“What is that even supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh, you know,” Jaehwan says, sobering up just a little to grab Hakyeon’s neck. “Just this.” And he pulls him down for a kiss, and it’s just as mind-blowing as every other kiss between them, sparks flying and Hakyeon’s head spinning and just  _ just _ perfect.

  
“So,” Jaehwan says when they finally part, “breakfast?”


End file.
